celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tama 92/Video dumping :D
Now that I have all the tools necessary to do some screencasts, I can record the different fights against the bosses :D So here is a video dumping of some bosses fought during these few last months/weeks/days, alone or with friends/guild members (I love my current guild too >w<) I've already made ~10 videos, and will still make other ones, if I can ; it can be considered bragging, even though my current level is not what can be called high (level 149 ; max level is 250), but hey, it's my blog, so I put whatever I want on it :p FYI, I use the following applications, they all need to be rooted, some may even need to do some manipulation before working : *Screencast video recorder (Note2 @ 4.1.2) *SCR Recorder Pro (Note2 @ 4.3 ; GTab2 @ 4.2.2) Most of them are also HD, barely edited (some cuts to remove unnecessary parts), but with no music ;) (Mini-)Boss (part 1) Some boss or tough rare monsters (poison boars), fought while I was still a knight, my level was high enough to be able to kill them with at most 1 or 2 potions, but I still wasn't strong ; the knight is also not the best class to get offensive power, but it is one of the only ones that is able to solo some stronger bosses (the "bash" skill for example is perfect against over-Phareg, the boss at the top of the fortress, because it can easily paralyze it, leaving it unable to do anything). Class change ! I already made a blog post on this, this is what happens when you finally reach level 135 and change to the upper class (knight -> lord knight). You first fight Elmo for an easy win, followed by Vitt. I had a friend help me (or rather, we promised to do this together) with "heavy lock" skill, so Vitt could never attack us, but I suppose that it is not totally easy :) (Vitt had around 60K hp) Daily boss quests Once you have finished some story quests, and killed the corresponding bosses, you can fight them once again (in a slightly more powerful version) each day to earn xp, or just for fun. The following videos were fights with guild members, against different bosses found later in the game. The last 4 ones were taken together (notice the date at the top of the screen !) and are a light version of what is called "巡り" and can be translated to "tour" : go to where the bosses are and kill them one by one :) 巡り (boss tour) Disclaimer : all the other members in the party are level 200+, that's why they deal a lot more damage than me :D The current tour (アーロ -> 水の禁域 -> 地の禁域 -> 火の禁域 -> ゴレンジャ) can give about 500K experience per day, without using any experience boost bonus - on a side note, using the bonus and the special event, I was able to have a xp earned x6 the last week-end, or 3M xp in less than 1 hour. While this may seem a lot, I currently need more than 1,5M to be able to level up, and I'm still not at the highest levels available (my lv240+ friend told me that he need 8M xp :D) (I needed 10 times less during the beta to reach the final level cap of 70) That's all for now, hope you found it entertaining, more are to come :) tama Category:Blog posts